Sex, Drama and Guilty Pleasures
by reese-awkward
Summary: This is based after Jenna chose Jake, they're currently together and Matty's not taking it well, at all. But..he finds a way to deal. Sex, and loads of it. You get to see a pretty bad ass side to Matty in this story. Jenna and Matty aren't together to start off with, but they're going to end up togehter, it's worth reading! WARNING; Contains sexual preferences and various swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is based after Jenna chose Jake, they're currently together and Matty's not taking it well, at all.

Chapter 1.

It had been at least a week since Jenna chose Jake. Matty let out a rough sigh, he was too late. He lost her. Game over. It didn't feel real, he thought he had her wrapped around his little finger, maybe she was right, I should have asked her to be my girlfriend, like officially. She wanted more but I was just too plain embarrassed to give it to her.

He's been drinking for over 2 hours, a bottle of tequila, and one can of larger, some cider, liquor, anything he could get his hands on. He had even resorted to drinking his Mothers bottle of wine, heck why would she care, her and my Father are never here anyway. He still wasn't drunk, which really pissed him off. He was sat at his house in his room, quite happily drowning his sorrows in a bottle of wine which he thought tasted like shit, when he got a phone call from Jake.

"What?" Matty snapped.

"Hey man! You still hitting Lissa's party tonight? It's going to be crazy!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why are you going to _Lissa's _party? I thought she hated your guts after you dumped her for Hamilton?" Matty mumbled, still finding it un-easy to call her by her first name.

"I think she at least wants to be friends with me if she can't be my girlfriend. You want me to pick you up once I've got Jenna? It will save us both driving." Jake asked politely, still unaware of the fact Matty and Jenna were fucking for months; he even took her on a date. Mckibben never takes girls on dates.

After thinking about it, he decided it was a good idea, he was sure as hell there would be smokin' hot girls there practically undressing themselves the moment they saw him. Maybe that's what he needed, a quick bang and boot.

"Sure, don't be too long." He replied, a sharp grin appeared on his face. After Jake had confirmed he go wasn't going to be long, Matty jumped out of bed and grabbed one of his red checkered shirts from his closet. He took off his white wife beater vest and put the shirt on, while he was doing the buttons up to his shirt he noticed that his favorite jeans were in a neatly folded pile of clean washing on the floor next to his bed, when he had finished buttoning his shirt he put them on, along with his shoes. He looked into the mirror, gave himself a cheeky smile and smoothly ran his fingers through his hair.

"She doesn't know what she's missing out on." He smirked, picking up his phone after the screen started flashing from his bed.

MSG: Outside. Jake.

He didn't bother replying, just took another look in the mirror, grabbed his cell phone and his house keys, he took the last sip of the wine and grabbed the 4 pack of beers, slid some condoms in his pocket and made his way downstairs.

"Hey man, I'm going to a party." He said to his brother, James, who was with a few of his friends in their large living room playing poker.

"Okay bro, make sure you get wasted!" He laughed, placing his cards on the table and raising a beer in the air.

Matty chuckled before closing the door, he headed towards Jakes car which was parked at the bottom of his drive way. Seeing as Jenna was in the front seat he put his arm on the back of the car and swiftly swung himself into the backseat.

"Hey man." Jake smiled.

"What's up?" Matty smiled back, opening a can and taking a sip.

"Hi." Jenna mumbled.

Matty pretended he didn't hear her. Jake revved the engine and pulled out onto the road.

"Let's do this!" Matty laughed.

Jake turned on the radio and they made their way to Lissa's. After 10 minutes of driving they made it to the party. By then, Matty had already managed to guzzle all 4 of the beers. You could feel the vibrations of the music, there were at least 170-200 people here. The party had an amazing vibe. Even better, there were a fuck loads of barely dressed chicks getting wasted and wet, all Matty had to do was take his pick. When Matty, Jake and Jenna approached the house, Matty was automatically greeted by a group of girls.

"Hey ladies" Matty winked, continuing to make his way through the crowded house, they finally reached the kitchen, Matty picked up a red cup from one of the many red cups there were stacked up, and poured himself a beer, he drank it in 2 quick gulps and poured another.

"Whoa, slow down man. You're gonna be wasted!" Jake laughed.

"That's the whole point my man." Matty chuckled.

He poured Jake a beer and handed it to him.

"You want one?" He mumbled to Jenna.

"Sure, thanks." She replied in a sweet tone, trying to ignore his arrogance. He hated that she was acting like nothing ever happened between them. He passed her a drink before picking up his own. They stood in silence before Tamara had appeared from the back door.

"Jenna, Matty, Jake." She smiled.

"Hey." Matty smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Purposely trying to piss Jenna off, and it worked, she shot him an evil, yet surprised glare. Tamara blushed.

"Hey." Jake and Jenna smiled.

Within no time they were approached by Sadie.

"Matty, I knew you'd come!" She smiled, practically rubbing his arm off. He was already feeling horny and she was clearly begging for it, why not he thought, chuckling to himself.

"Hey Sadie, wanna go somewhere quieter?" He whispered in her ear, yet loud enough for Jenna to hear, and he shot her a smug look.

He knew this was only going to end in Sadie telling everyone, but that's just what he wanted, to let all of the girls know what he was out for.

He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. When they got upstairs Sadie took her blouse off and planted a sloppy kiss on Matty's mouth. Matty unbuttoned his trousers, turned her around, he took a look at her skirt which finished half way down her thighs, and pulled it up and pulled her underwear down, feeling himself grow hard he put on a condom and he bent her over a dressing table and began thrusting in and out of her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jenna and Tamara had quickly finished their drinks and sent Jake to get them some more while they went to the bathroom. It had a huge queue, so they decided to use the Lissa's on suit bathroom which was in her bedroom. At they made their way along the hall, they heard a moans coming from Lissa's parents room, they stepped closer to the door and Tamara, being as ruthless as she is, dropped on her all fours and looked underneath the door. She couldn't see much but she could see someone's spread legs, with underwear wrapped around them, and someone else's legs stood firmly in between them.

"Oh my god! Someone is totally getting bent over in there!" Tamara whispered jumping up.

She grabbed Jenna's hands and led her towards Lissa's room, it was dark so they had to fumble around to find the light switch but they managed in the end.

"Do you think it's him? Matty?" Jenna asked, letting a tear roll down her face, while closing the door.

"Maybe" She replied, sitting on the toilet seat before she even noticed the tear. "Look, you want some tough love?" Tamara's was a brutally honest person.

"No." Jenna mumbles, facing the other direction.

"Too bad. **YOU **are the one who decided you didn't want him, don't let it bother you. He's just had his heart broken; of course he's on the rebound. And with Sadie mc slutty slut practically throwing herself at him, he's in a vulnerable state, he isn't going to reject her." Tamara answered, clearing up and getting up from the toilet seat.

"I know." Jenna mumbled, turning around. "But I just didn't think he'd sleep with everyone and anyone. I mean Sadie? Really, he must be desperate." Jenna said, reassuring herself.

"He's not really desperate, I think EVERY girl in our school would sleep with him, I mean, he is pretty gorgeous AND the most popular boy in school." Tamara added.

"Gee thanks, now I feel so much better." Jenna mumbled back.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you actually have a boyfriend, imagine how he feels." Tamara says hugging her, and then pulling out her phone to take a picture of the two together. Jenna fakes a smile as the flash nearly blinds her.

"You're right. I've never even took his feelings into consideration when I went official with Jake. But, Jake shows me off in public, he acts stupid with me, he's not afraid of what people think of us, that's what I wanted with Matty and I couldn't get it, so I moved on. Am I a bad person?" Jenna mumbled, heading for the door and leading the way to the stairs.

"Nope, you're just a thoughtless bitch." Tamara laughs. "No of course not, you wanted more and you found someone who's willing to give it to you. I wish I could do that." Tamara mumbled giving Ricky Schwartz an evil glare as she made her way back into the party.

Matty finished up, removed the condom and slipped it into a bin next to the table. He pulled up his trousers while Sadie buttoned her shirt up, pulled up her panties up, and pulls her skirt down.

"That was..um..fun." Sadie laughs.

"Sure was." Matty winks. "But nothing more though, right?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Please, I'm into college guys now anyway." Sadie snaps, giving him a devious smile.

They both giggle and head downstairs again, joining the party.

"Later." Sadie mumbles before heading in Lissa's direction, still standing on the stairs, Matty glances over to see Sadie practically squealing with excitement telling Lissa what happened, Lissa looks up at him catching his glare and walks away with Sadie.

"Who's next?" Matty mumbled to himself letting out a chuckle. He sets his eyes on his next target, and he moves in. He walked towards Tamara, who he noticed was glaring over and Ricky Schwartz kissing some petite blonde, wearing nothing more than a tight, exposing pink dress that barely covers her ass, which Ricky had a firm hold of.

"Hey. Forget about him he's an asshole. Wanna get a drink?" Matty asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her gaze.

"Sure, he's a total cunt!" Tamara snaps. "Hey can you make it look like were. You know. About to get it on? I wanna make that asshole as jealous as possible." She asked, deadly serious, making Matty chuckle.

"Sure." He flashes his cheeky smile.

Putting one arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the kitchen. When he knows he's got Ricky's attention, who released his tongue from the girls mouth, starting over, leaving her sucking on his neck, he places Tamara up against the wall placing one hand on the wall and the other on her neck, she wraps one of her arms around his back and places the other on his abs, he leans in and kisses her hungrily, she lets out a soft moan into his mouth.

"Oh my god. This is amazing." She mumbled, pressing herself against him. He lets out a soft moan before chuckling.

"You know, I can do a lot more, I'm famously known for kissing other lips as well.." He mumbles, bringing his arm down and running it up her thigh. It was almost as if they had forgotten they were in a room full of people, including Jenna and Jake, who happened to be staring directly at them I'm complete and utter shock.

"You wanna go someone more, private?" Tamara giggled, after noticing Ricky's jaw was practically on the floor.

"Sure." He smiled. She grabbed his hand and started leading their way toward the stares, where Matty purposely nudged passed Ricky.

"What's your problem, man?" Ricky snapped.

"What?" Matty replied, pulling his hand free from Tamara's grasp.

"You getting on with my chick?" Ricky snapped, nodding his head in Tamara's direction.

"She isn't your girl. Why would she want a looser like you." Everyone was not focusing on the two boys.

"What the fuck dick you just call me?" Ricky pushed Matty.

"Dude, don't ever fucking touch me." Matty spoke firmly.

"Or what?" Ricky laughed, shoving him again. Matty swung a punch, hitting Ricky's jaw like a ton of bricks, Ricky dropped to the floor.

"Wrong move, dickhead." Matty said in all seriousness. He looked down at the pathetic excuse of human being, clenching to his nose. It wasn't until he moved his hand away he notice it was gushing with blood. He raised his head, everyone was looking in shock, cheering Matty on to hit him again. Instead, he took Tamara's hand and led the way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes out to 'LoverBoyx'. Thank you for all of your support!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Making their way upstairs, clutching on to each other's bodies, Tamara was still giggling and blubbering on about the fact Matty had punched Ricky Schwartz in the face. He had felt a little guilty, he could understand that he would be jealous or whatever but he was doing exactly the same to Tamara, but he stepped up to him, he was asking for it.

When they finally got upstairs he led her into the guest bedroom, seeing as he's already used Lissa's parents room with Sadie. He pressed her body up against the closed-door and cupped her face, kissing her softly. After a minute or 2, he led her over to the bed, slowly lowering her on to it, and climbed on top of her, he laid a soft kiss on her lips, then her chin. He started kissing her neck while undoing her shirt, she let out a soft moan, causing him to smirk. He made his way down kissing her soft skin, indulging the smell of coca butter, Matty was a sucker for the smell of coca butter. He laid 2 soft kisses on each of her well-developed, supple breasts. Again, she let out a soft moan. He continued his way down to her belly button, kissing around it. When he got down to her bottom half, he slowly pulled down her skirt and underwear, still planting kisses around her stomach. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she knew this was what she wanted. Her raging hormones took control of her body, she fastened her fingers in his head, opened her legs and pushed him in the right direction. He smirked, he knew she would be feisty. He slowly managed his tongue around her clitoris, tasting her women juices, she tightened her grip on his hair, and widened her legs, giving him better access. Her soft moans were getting hungrier while he was taking his time, slowly massaging her moist vagina. It didn't take long before she was practically pulling his hair out and screaming in orgasm. Matty couldn't wipe the huge smirk off of his face.

* * *

"Where the fuck have they gone? Did they go upstairs?!" Jenna snapped.

"I don't know, we all gave Ricky our attention when Matty punched him, I didn't see where they went." Jake replied, nervously.

"Oh that's great. I'm going to go up there." Jenna muttered.

"Hey, hey, no. Just leave them. Why are you so bothered about Tamara and Matty anyway? Matty's on rebound some chick he was seeing from camp totally just fucked with his head, she left him for another guy or something, he was starting to love her as well. Plus, I think Tamara needs to take her mind off of that sleaze ball." Jake replied wrapping his arms around Jenna's waist.

"I just don't want Tamara to make a mistake, or do something she might regret." Jenna answered, trying to ignore the whole 'broken-hearted Matty thing'. But, she knew the part where 'he was starting to love her' was going to be playing on her mind for a while.

"She won't, I know Matty and he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do." Jake replied softly.

"Okay, fine." Jenna soon gave in, knowing she had to let it go.

* * *

"That..was..amazing." Tarama exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"I told you I could kiss those lips better than I could kiss these ones." Matty smirked, laying a quick, soft kiss on her lips.

She giggled sheepishly, dressing herself. Tarama sat there is amazement for a moment.

"So, did I make it look believable or what?" Matty interrupted, letting out a soft chuckle.

"You know..I think he definitely bought it." Tamara laughed.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and get another drink." Matty smiled.

"Sure. But first, we need a picture!" Tamara replied.

Matty laughed before putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her in close so she could take the snap, just when Matty pulled away, Tamara pulled him back in and kissed him on the cheek and took another.

"Can we go now?" Matty laughed.

"Sure" Tamara laughed back.

Matty opened the door giving Tamara his seductive side smile, indicating for Tamara to leave first. They walked down the hall together and when they reached the top of the stairs, before Matty had a chance to step on the top step, Tamara dragged him back behind the wall, she noticed Jenna and Jake we lingering, looking around the room.

"Fuck!" Tamara exclaimed.

"What is it? Is it the cops?" Matty instantly replied.

"Worse..Jenna! Fuck! Do you think she saw us? She's going to fucking kill me! Oh my god, this was a mistake, she's never going to talk to me again!" Tamara muttered.

"Look, we won't walk down the stairs together. She shouldn't be mad at you, she's the one who rejected me. She obviously doesn't want me anymore, she's made her choice. Just tell her we only made out and you decided we shouldn't take it further or something." Matty whispered.

"Yeah..that's great! Oh..and by the way, just because she chose Jake doesn't have feelings for you." Tamara whispered back.

"What? She still has feelings for me?" Matty's words were slurring.

"Yeah, but I think Jake's growing on her." Tamara answered sympathetically.

"Wait..this wasn't a mistake was it?" Matty trailed off, softening his voice.

"No, probably one of the most memorable hours of my life!" She shrieked.

"Good..I rather enjoyed it myself." Matty winked.

Tamara laughed back at him.

"Okay, you go first, just walk straight passed them and go into the kitchen, then I'll go down and ask them if they want a drink and take them into the kitchen, you distract Jake to I can tell Jenna we only made out." Tamara laughed, rubbing Matty's arm.

"Okay." Matty laughed.

He headed down stairs, smiled in Jake's direction and made his way into the kitchen. A few of the other cheerleaders had approached him and he was handing them all compliments, making them blush. He stood there and spoke to them for a while, and one of the cheerleaders handed him a cigarette, she had long, black hair, voluptuous curves and dimples. He thought about it for a while but he decided he wasn't going to have any more sexual encounters that night, he just wanted to party. He excused himself from the conversation and went to pour himself another drink.

"Need a light?" She asked, softly spoken.

"Sure." He smirked, when he looked back he saw the chick who gave him the cigarette.

She lit her lighter and he put the cigarette into his mouth and leaned in towards the glowing flame, when the cigarette was lit he took a long drag, and had an intoxicating sip of his beer before blowing the smoke out.

"You don't remember me do you?" She smiled.

"Nope, and even if you told me, I'd probably only forget again." He muttered, un-able to understand what he had just said.

Before she had the chance to reply Tamara, Jake and Jenna had entered the kitchen. He turned away from the girl and headed in their direction, leaving the girl stood there in total shock at his comment.

"Hey guys." Matty smiled, giving Tamara a blatant wink.

"You're smoking again? That shit is nasty." Jake laughed.

Matty just chuckled taking another drag. Tamara gave him a look as if to say 'what are you waiting for?' Then she mouthed 'the plan'.

"Hey dude, wanna come..and um..can I talk to you?" Matty stuttered.

"Sure." Jake replied. "You gonna be okay babe?" He asked Jenna.

"Yeah I'll be with Tee." She replied softly.

"We need to go to the bathroom anyway." Tamara added, pulling Jenna's arm towards the door.

Matty shot a cheeky grin Tamara's her direction when she turned her head to look back.

"Dude did you fuck Tamara?!" The first words that came out of his mouth the second they were out of ear shot.

"No man, we just made out." Matty smirked.

"Matty Mckgibben takes a girl upstairs on only makes out with her? Dude you're joking!" Jake laughed.

Matty laughed back at him and didn't reply and took another drag of the cigarette.

"C'mon dude..spill!" Jake chuckled.

"I may have kissed her on her lips..between her hips." Matty laughed, winking at Jake.

"You went down on Tamara?!" Jake laughed even harder.

"You can't tell Jenna, promise me bro? She wants to be the one to tell her, but not tonight." Matty replied seriously, more of a statement than a question.

"I won't I promise. What's up with them man? Jenna was actually freaking out when you 2 were upstairs, she wanted to go up there and stop whatever was happening. I had to stop her." Jake asked.

"I don't know man, I only went down on her I didn't ask about her life story." Matty laughed nervously, he knew exactly why Jenna was freaking. "Must be a girl thing, stopping their friends from having sex with guys or whatever." Matty added.

Jake laughed at Matty's response. "You're right." Jake chuckled.

* * *

"What the fuck Tamara?!" Jenna almost shouted as they once again entered the bathroom in Lissa's room.

"Let me explain!" Tamara said calmly, while sitting on the cold toilet seat to pee. "Look, we only kissed. I wanted to make Ricky jealous and he said he'd help me. We came upstairs, made out a little more and I decided it wasn't right, and he said 'I know, I don't wanna hurt Jenna' and so I did a little snooping upstairs, I don't know where he went after I left the room." Tamara was lying through her teeth, but she couldn't hurt Jenna, she was still trying to hide the huge smile on her face the accrued after Matty went down south on her.

"So you didn't fuck him? You promise? You're the one who asked him to make Ricky jealous? He never asked you to make me jealous?" Jenna replied.

Totally ignoring the 'promise' part, Tamara replied with: "I didn't fuck him. Yes I was, if he asked me to make you jealous I would have slapped him, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Getting up from the toilet seat, after clearing up.

"Thank you, Tamara. You really are the best friend ever." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best friend ever too." Tamara answered, with a nervous smile feeling the guilt knot up in her stomach.

_When the girls get downstairs, Matty and Jake are in the kitchen discussing football._

"You guys wanna go home? It's getting late now." Jake asked.

"I'm ready for a hot shower and bed." Matty answered.

"Yeah. You wanna car pull with us instead of getting your Mom to pick you up?" Jenna asked Tamara.

"Sure." She answered.

As they left through the front door, they noticed Sadie making out with some poor college guy on the porch, but she didn't fail in sending a cheek Matty's way. T

"Tee, come sit in the back with me." Matty smirked.

"Well duh, I'm not going to sit on Jenna's lap in the front." She answered sarcastically, but smiling at him when she knew Jenna and Jake weren't looking.

When she sat down, she felt a hand beneath her ass, she looks over and Matty smiles. She lifts her leg up, giving him space to move his hand, before he does, he makes sure his hand brushes against her 'lady parts' as Jenna had once called them. They reach Matty's house first.

"So, Tamara, you wanna come inside?" He jokes, causing them all to laugh except Jenna, who scoffed.

"Good night, Matty." Tamara laughed.

"Night, night Jake..night Hamilton." He made sure he said 'Hamilton' sulkily.

Home sweet home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Matty walked downstairs quietly, avoiding conversation with his brother.

"Whats up little bro. Aren't you late for school?"

Matty jumped back a little after seeing his brother appear from the kitchen into the living room.

"Just leaving for school. I know man I woke up late and smelled like a brewery, I needed a shower." Matty replied.

"So the party was good then, get any action little man?" James laughed.

Matty felt the corners on his lips quirk, causing him to smirk.

"I got a little. Anyway, I need to be leaving. Catch you later." Matty, who was already half way out of the door, replied.

Matty made his way to his truck, putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. When he was comfortably sat in his truck he starts the engine, grabs his phone from his pocket scrolling down his contact list until he got to 'Rosati', and holds the phone to his ear while reversing out of his driveway.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hey man, are you at school yet?"

"Yeah, why aren't you here yet?" Jake asked.

"My head is fucking spinning, I feel like shit. I could barely drag my ass out of bed this morning." Matty laughed.

"You were drinking a lot man, I'm not surprised." Jake laughed.

Matty laughed back.

"I'll be in soon anyway. Meet me at lunch?" Matty asked.

"Sure, I've got something to tell you aswell." You could hear Jake's voice turn into a whisper, with a certain tone Matty hadn't recognized.

"See you then."

Matty hing up the phone and put his other hand on the steering wheel and continued to make his way to school.

When Matty parked in his usual parking space, he climbed out of his truck adjusting his sun glasses ad swung his jacket over his shoulder. As he made his way over the entrance of the large, school building he saw a group of large girls from the cross-country team, all looking in his direction, murmuring whispers between them, he flashed them a smile and nodded in their direction. They wanted him, he knew it, and he loved it. He walked through the large entrance and the receptionist wordlessly gave him a sheepish smile and let him through without even taking his name. Everyone knew who Mckgibben was, the star football player. He gave her a wink, even though she was in her primes she was okay, she was a perky blond who always had so much cleavage on display people rarely looked at her face.

He continued to casually sway his way through the building half an hour late that walking through the quiet, hollow halls. He slowed himself down, taking a look at Jenna's locker, in that moment when he thought to himself, why didn't Jenna want him? He practically begged her to take him back, and promised he wouldn't hide her from anyone anymore, but she still didn't want him. What was wrong with him? He stood still for a while getting lost in his thoughts asking himself the same un-answered questions before a the announcements system went off calling students into the head masters office. He took his gaze from her locker and focused ahead of his and started strolling to his. As got closer to his locker, he noticed someone was leaning against his locker, a girl. He recognised the slim, toned figure but couldn't put a name to her face. He soon approached her.

"Hey."

It was the dark-haired chick from the party.

"Hey. You stalking me now or something?" He smirked, rummaging through his locker.

"Look, I don't care if I'm coming off as a slut, but seeing as you rejected me at the party, I'm not taking no for an answer. Heres my number, call me if you need to..let of some steam." She winked, handing Matty a piece of paper. She turned away and started to walk away, obviously shaking her ass for him. He stood there grinning.

"Hey wait." Matty smiled, as he jogged towards her. "Here's your cigarette back. What's your name?" He asked curiously, handing her a cigarette.

She smirked up at him. "Adrian." Again, she turned away and continued walking.

"I'm tapping that." Matty smirked to himself, walking back up to his locker.

He grabbed a pen and his Science book and made his way to first period.

When lunch had finally came around, Matty was more than pleased. This day has dragged, thankfully his pounding head ache had decided to give it a rest which was even better. He grabbed his lunch from his locker and looked around the cafeteria area for an empty table, completely oblivious to all the whispers and stares around him. He strolled over to the empty table, getting greeted and smiled at from various types of girls. He just smirked and continued to make his way over to sit down. When he was seated, his phone vibrated.

**MSG: Where are you man? Jake. **

He noticed Jake stood with his lunch stood by the doors.

"Over here man!" Matty called waving his arms.

Jake smiled and headed towards his direction.

"Hey man." Jake replied, still with a huge smile on his face.

"Whats up?" Matty answered taking a bite of an apple.

"I fucked Jenna! I did It!" Jake whispered.

Matty felt his blood boil, his teeth sunk into the apple and his jaw clenched, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a sharp wince the second he heard 'fucked Jenna', he was livid.

"What the fuck man?!" Matty snapped feeling his anger ignite,without even realising that he'd said it until after everybody who was seated in the cafeteria had focused their attention on to the boys.

"What?.." Jake replied, totally shocked at Matty's reaction. He was expecting a 'wow good for you dude' or 'finally, about time' or something cocky along the lines of that.

"What the fuck are all of you looking at?!" Matty growled at everyone who had suddenly revert their eyes and continued their own conversations the very second they sat Matty looking around the crowded space.

"You..you _fucked _her?" Matty finally came around to saying.

"Yeah man..you seem pissed?" Jake answered, confused.

"Nah man..um..just a little sudden is all." Matty lied, trying to mentally calm himself down.

"Well last night she lied to her Mom and said she was staying at Tamara's house but she came back to mine, she was practically throwing herself at me. She was going crazy man you should of seen her, she practically ripped all of my clothes off." Jake smirked.

"Cool." Matty replied biting his apple again, trying not to listen to what Jake was saying.

"She's a nice girl on the streets but a freak in the sheets." Jake laughed, nudging Matty's arm.

Matty forced himself to let out a fake laugh before grabbing his phone spontaneously, he scrolled through his contacts until he got to J-town.

**MSG: We need to talk. Can we meet up in the sanctuary after lunch? M.**

It wasn't long before his phone vibrated.

**MSG: Why. J.**

**MSG: Look J-town trust me, we need to talk. M.**

Again, she had replied within seconds.

**MSG: Fine. J. **

"So, how was it? For your first time?" Matty finally found himself asking.

"It was awesome man, it was amazing!" Jake chuckled. "I did think it would be a little more, you know, romantic, and I certainly never imagined it would be Jenna, I always thought it would have been Lissa." He added, with seriousness in his tone.

While Jake was talking, Matty got him phone out and checked the time, he still had near enough and hour left of lunch, so he texted Adrian.

**MSG: Sanctuary, 5 mins? Mckgibben."**

Almost instantly, he got a reply.

**MSG: Don't be late. ;) **

"What happened with you two? You and Lissa?" Matty asked, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"I guess I just got fed up of Sadie interfering with our relationship." Jake answered honestly. "So..what about you and Sadie then?" Jake laughed nudging his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't even go there" Matty laughed. "You mind if I leave? I got to see someone." Matty smiled.

"Sure, I gotta go see Jenna anyway." Jake smiled.

"Sweet, see you after school." Matty smiled getting up from the table and walking away.

As Matty walked towards Adrian who was standing right outside the sanctuary in plain sight, he didn't say a word he just walked past her, grabbing her hand. He looked back at her and smirked. They continued their way passing the other students, until they noticed that no one was now 'occupying' the best spot to get rough. They turned right into a little walk path and then turned left and made their way to the end of the darkened alley way. Without any words, he pushed her softly against the wall and kissed her hungrily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put both of his hands on her thighs, lifting her to sit on a wall that came up in line with his crotch. He caressed her thighs, then with one of his hands, stroked up her thigh towards her skirt, she had no trouble in lending him a hand lifting her small, black skirt so it was rested on her stomach. He moved his hand closer to hips, then back towards her vagina, where he was met by no barrier. He pulled away and smirked at her, and she returned it with a seductive look in her chocolate-brown eyes, she pulled him in to continue their heavy kiss. He proceeded to slip one finger into her, finding her clit, he teased it with one finger, she let out a soft moan, he could tell he was driving her crazy by the way she tugged at the collar of his shirt, and with that he added another finger. She thrusted her hips in sync with his finger movements. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, she continued tugging at his shirt, and pulled the ruffles of hair at the back of his head, letting out soft moans. She took one of her hands from his hair and lowered it to his man hood, getting a good feel of his erect penis. It wasn't long before he felt her walls tighten, and she orgasmed, she sit still for a moment gasping for air while Matty watched and took pride in his work, before he started un-doing his pants between moans and finally freed Matty's throbbing penis. After taking it into her hands, she started stroking it softly, when Matty let out a hard groan she started going a little faster, she smiled at his length for a while before Matty let out a hard grunt, ejaculating all in her upper thigh. She giggled,and he laughed back. Adrian grabber her purse from beside her grabbing a tissue to wipe it up with, she discarded the sticky tissue to the floor and pulled out a Durex condom. Matty smiled, he liked a girl who came prepared. She took it into her own hands to insert the condom on to Matty's still-erect penis before pulling him in and laying kisses onto his neck. Matty felt himself getting hot again and place both of his hands on each of her thighs, before he had a chance she willing opened her legs, giving him access to go on in, he entered her, going in slow to start of with, his movements were careful and slow, but she wasn't having any of it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned for him to go 'harder and faster', he grinned back at her, doing exactly what she wanted. He moved faster and deeper, causing her to moan loudly. 'Harder Mckgibben, harder!' she moaned, digging her nails into his ass before bringing them back up to his back, dragging her nails up and down and the thrusts got deeper. She began thrusting with him, meeting his every thrust with hers. He continued going in as hard and deep as could, ignoring the fact she was scratching the fuck out of her back. Again, he felt her walls tighten and she stopped scratching at his back and moaned in orgasm, 'Oh Mckgibben!' she repeatedly called. It wasn't long before Matty had joined her, letting out hard grunts. They stay there silent for a while, with his penis still deeply imbedded into her vagina, before Matty slipped his way out and removed the condom.

"That was amazing!" Adrian panted.

"I know." Matty smirked back.

"I guess it's true what they say about you, you're the best I've ever had!" She moaned, pulling down her skirt.

Matty just laughed as he done up his trousers.

"Well, any time, or any place, just give me a call." She winked, walking away leaving him stood there.

* * *

**There ****will be some 'Jatty' (Jenna/Matty) action soon guys, I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not have my stories sent to a beta, so if you have a complaint about my spelling or grammar (which isn't perfect, but it's not as bad as it could be) feel free to stop reading at any time. Anyway, here's the Jenna and Matty I promised! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.

_'Guilty Pleasures.'_

Matty traced up and down impatiently at the enterance of the sanctuary, waiting for Jenna to show. After pacing up and down for a while, then he stops when he hears the school bell ringing through-out the outside of the building, lunch was over. He stands there looking around for Jenna while about 50 students push their way past making their way to the building. He stood there looking around in disapointment.

_"Why hasn't she shown up? Does she really hate me?" _

Matty turned his head, noticing a seat made from old crates, and he walked over and sat down. He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages from 'J-Town' and his phone flashed saying 'No new messages.' She didn't even text him.

**MSG: **Where are you? I've been waiting for 20 minutes. M.

He grasped his phone in his hand and lowered his head, he literally jumped when his phone vibrated.

**MSG: **On my way, had to get rid of Jake. J.

Matty instantly stood up and straightened himself out, and peered around until he saw Jenna rushing in his direction.

"Uh, hey." Matty smiles shyly.

"Hey." Jenna replies, trying to make eye contact with him.

"Should we go in a little further, so we're out of sight?" Matty asks.

"Sure." Jenna replies walking further into the sanctuary.

When they were out of sight of the enterance, they stood staring at eachother in silence.

"Look, how could you take Jakes virginity because you're mad at me? I mean, it's the guys _virginity_, he's never going to forget his first time and you did it out of spite." Matty finally said, breaking the silence.

"What? I never slept with him because I was mad at you, not everything's about you!" Jenna snapped.

"Jenna, I know your mad at me. But you don't have to right to be mad at me, you left me for my best friend!" Matty snapped back.

"You didn't want me!" Jenna shouted.

"Yes I did, and I still do! I fucking love you!" Matty replied, raising his voice.

"You..you love me?" Jenna stuttered, her voice calm, she could feel the tears swelling up.

"Yeah. I do. I love you, Jenna Hamilton. Always have, always will." Matty responded, stepping closer to her, cupping her face. She rested her hand on top of his and looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you, too Matty Mckibben. But what are we going to do?" She replied.

"You can't just leave Jake high and dry and end things with him. It'll kill him, you took his virginty J." Matty replied, practically whispering.

"I know, but I thought that you didn't want me anymore. I thought that you might get a little jealous, and I thought it would make me love him.." Jenna replied hoplessly.

"You know that's pretty fucked up right? You can't force yourself to love someone." Matty replied.

"I know..I know. He's just such a nice guy and he's good to me, but he's just not the one for me." Jenna replied sheepishly.

"He is, he's a really good guy. That's why we can't do this. You need to break it off with him and we tell him we were together before." Matty answered.

"I know." Jenna replied.

Matty took his hand from her face and pulled her hands around his waist, and again, cupper her face with both of his hands, and kissed her. Jenna tightened her grip on his shirt and kissed him back, Matty caressed his toung on her bottom lip, tasting her lip balm, and she opened her mouth giving him access to her mouth.

After sharing a passionate kiss, when they finally parted they were both gasping for air. They sat and spoke for while.

"Matty, can you promise me something?" Jenna asked, resting her head on Matty's chest.

"Sure." He responded, stroking her air.

"Promise me you'll stop sleeping with everyone." Jenna asked, seriously.

"Okay, I promise. But you also have to promise me something." Matty asked.

"Okay, what is it?" Jenna replied.

"Promise me you didn't have sex with Tamara? You keep leading on that you did and the flirting is driving me crazy." Jenna answered.

Matty tried not to squirm in his spot, trying to not act suspicious.

"I didn't have sex with Tamara." Matty wasn't lying, just with-holding the truth.

"Thank you, so much." Jenna replied.

"Don't thank me, I love you so much J-Town." Matty said, holding her tighter.

"I love you too, Mckibben." Jenna smiled.

They stay there in silence, holding eachother getting lose in their thoughts. Jenna's phone vibrated about 20 minutes later.

"Fuck!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Matty asked, sitting up.

"Jake, be quiet I'm going to answer it." Jenna whispered.

'Hello?'

'Hey, where are you? I got out of class early, want me to come to your lesson?' Jake asked.

'I'm..uh..in the toilet. I..uh..started my period.' Jenna stuttered, trying to hold back her laughter.

'Oh no, is it bad? You need me to get you anything?' Jake asked polietly.

'No..I'm fine. I'll meet you at the end of the day after last period. Is that okay?' Jenna asked.

'Sure, call me if you need anything.' Jake replied.

'I will.'

'Okay, see you then.' Jake said before hanging up the phone.

Jenna made sure the call was over before putting her phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Period?" Matty burst out laughing.

She playfully slapped his arm. "I couldn't think of anything else to say!" Jenna laughed.

Matty's phone started ringing within seconds.

"It's Jake."

'Hey man.' Matty answered.

'Hey, you want to do something tonight? With Jenna and Tamara? I want to take Jenna out but she always insists on bringing Tamara along so I was hoping you could keep her busy or something. And seeing as it's Friday we could have a few beers or something.' Jake answered.

'Oh hey man, my parents are staying at their condo in New York where they spend most of their time and Jame's is out for the night. Why don't we do something at mine?' Matty responded almost instantly.

'That's great man! You sure about this?' Jake responded.

'Yeah man, just not messing around.' Matty laughed.

'Thanks man, I'll text Jenna. Want me to find you after school?'

'It's cool, sure.'

'Okay, bye.' Jake hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like we're all getting together at my place tonight." Matty smiled.

"We?" Jenna asked.

"Me, you, Jake and Tamara." Matty answered.

"Oh, at least you'll be there." Jenna smiled, grabbing her phone from her pocket after hearing it vibrate.

**MSG: **Hey babe. Get together at Matty's tonight. Me, you, Tamara and Matty. Is that okay? I know you don't really get along with Matty. Jake xX

Jenna instatly replied, texting a lot faster than she usually does.

**MSG:** Hey. Sounds fun. We get along fine. See you after class. Jenna.

"I guess that was him inviting you to my place." Matty laughed.

"Yep." Jenna giggled.

"I guess we should go now, school's over in 5." Matty smiled, getting up and helping Jenna out of her seat

* * *

_**Just a short update, sorry! I promise the next one will be a little longer. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

No beta, all mistakes are souly mine.

Chapter 5.

_The night of the party_.

Jenna, Matty, Jake and Tamara were all sat in Matty's conservatory talking, drinking and laughing. There wasn't any tension anymore, they could all just finally relax around eachother without squirming.

"You guys want some more beer?" Matty asked, noticing they were out.

"Sure." Jake and Tamara responded.

"You need a hand?" Jenna asked, with Jake oblivious to her wide smile and seductive eyes.

"Sure." Matty smiled getting up from his seat and heading towards the basement, with Jenna trailing not far behind.

"You know, I'm glad they're getting along now, makes it easier for me if you know what I mean. I don't understand why Jenna didn't like Matty." Jake said breaking the silence between his self and Tamara.

Tamara knew exactly why they weren't getting along, she couldnt help but fidget in her seat.

"That's great. Probably because when he was doing the pep-rally he landed butt naked into her lap." Tamara finally laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny!" Jake chuckled. "Must of been weird for her to see him naked, especially in her lap. "

_'Oh she's seen him naked plenty of times, and he's been closer to her then sat in his lap_.' Tamara thought.

Tamara changed the subject keeping the conversation with Jake going while Matty and Jenna were getting beer.

"You look beautiful tonight, J-town." Matty smiled, grabbing her hand as they walked down into his basement.

"Thanks. You look great aswell." She smiled back.

"When we going to tell him?" Matty asked, seriously.

"Soon, but not yet. I can't just dump him right after we..you know." Jenna replied, accepting the ice cold beer bottles he was handing her from his very own fridge. As she looked around the room, it wasn't a basement, it was Matty's own personal chill out room. It had bean bag chairs, a huge flat screen on the wall and below was a shelf with an xbox and xbox games, joined with Matty's Lord of the Rings trilogy limited edition box set. He also had a coffee table, and a fridge stocked with beer and snacks. The room was a green colour on one wall and cream on the others.

"Yeah that's true." Matty answered. He placed the beers on the coffee table, and took the ones from Jenna's arms and placed them with the others. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I want everyone to know you're mine, and I'm yours. I want to hold your hand in public, tell you I love you at every chance I get, I want to be there for you, and make everything alright when thing's go wrong. And what I want the most, is to make you happy. " Matty said seriously, yet softly spoken. He gave her a warming smile when he noticed Jenna's eyes sparkle and she rested one of her hands on top of his and the other on his hip.

"You really mean that?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, I really do. I love you." Matty smiled back.

Her face was beaming, she was glowing with happiness. "I love you too." She smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"We should go before they get suspicious." Matty smiled, releasing her from his grasp. Jenna smiled and they continued to pick up the beer bottles and make their way back to join the others.

"You didn't kill eachother then." Jake laughed when Janne and Matty entered the room. Exchanging a look, Matty and Jenna joined in with the laughter.

_'We didn't kill eachother, but if I would of stayed alone with her any longer I wouldn't of be able to stop myself from jumping her bones_.' Matty muttered and he and Jenna moved around eachother getting to their seats. This caused Jenna to let out a soft giggle.

"We better get going in the minute Jenna." Jake smiled. "It's nearly midnight." He added.

"Um..guys. Why don't you stay here tonight? You all can. I have the place to myself for the weekend and I could use some company." Matty asked, desperate for more time with Jenna, even if it included having Jake and Tamara there.

"Dude all of us?" Jake asked.

"Yeah man. The girls can stay in the guest room with the double bed if they don't mind sharing and you can stay in my room. I'll stay in James' room."

"We share all the time. We can totally do that." Tamara almost instantly answered.

"This cool with you Jenna?" Jake asked. She looked at Matty and he gave her his infamous cheeky side grin.

"Yeah. It's a great idea." Jenna smiled.

"Okay so I guess we've got a plan then." Matty smiled, still fixing his grin on Jenna.

"I guess we should let our parents know." Jake said.

"My mom thinks I'm at Jenna's, so I'm cool if she's cool." Tamara smiled, taking a snap of her and Jake, which took Jake by surprise.

"My parents are awake, I'll call them." Jenna smiled, pulling out her phone, she pressed some buttons and within seconds it was ringing against her ear.

'Hey mom. Is it cool if me and Tamara stay at Matty's with Matty and Jake?' Jenna asked.

'Sure. You are staying in different rooms right? I know Matty's parents are never there so so funky bussiness.' Lacey, Jenna's mom, responded from the other end of the phone.

'Yeah we are, and I know.' Jenna simply answered back.

'Oh wait! Isn't that going to be a little awkward? With both Jake and Matty there? Does Jake even know about you and Matty?' Lacey asked, shocked. Jenna jumped up and took a step back from her friends.

'Mom shh! No he doesn't, I'll explain tomorow! Love you, mom. Tell dad I love him too.' Jenna whispered.

'Oh okay. I will. Love you too honey.' Lacey replied. Jenna hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"It's cool with my parents." Jenna smiled, sitting back in her place.

"I texted my dad, he's cool with it too." Jake added.

"Great!" Matty exclaimed. "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" They all asked.

"Let the drinking begin!" Matty smirked, opening his beer.

They all spend the night playing drinking games and laughing, they were all pretty smashed at this point, Matty could handle it so he wasnt too bad and Jenna wasn't drinking that much so it was mainly Tamara and Jake who were really drunk. It wasn't until 2:30 am that Tamara comes up with an idea.

"Guys! Wanna play T or D?" Tamara suggested, basically slurring her words at this point.

"What's T or D?" Jake asked.

"Truth or dare, you should really get down with the IMs Rosati." Tamara laughed.

"That sounds fun." Matty smirked, looking at Jenna.

"Yeah I guess this could be fun."

"Okay so I'll start." Tamara smiled. "Matty. Truth or dare?"

Matty didn't even think before answering. "Dare."

"Hmm..I dare you to make out with Jenna!" Tamara giggled, Jenna looked at her and Tamara gave her a look. Jenna knew Tamara wanted Matty and Jenna to get back together, and this was her way or trying to make it happen. Matty tried avoiding looking at Jake, and with no objections, he leaned in and cupped Jenna's face and kissed her. They kissed for at least 2 minutes before Jake interrupted.

"That's enough guys." You could tell he was pissed, but he tried to cover it with a smile.

"I guess it's my go." Matty smiled. "Rosati, truth or dare?." Jake looked at Jenna and could see she was still in awe after she had kissed Matty.

"Dare." Jake murmered. He knew what was coming.

"I dare you to make out with Tamara." Matty smirked, and Jenna laughed. He was already lening in towards Tamara before the words even escaped Matty's mouth. He leaned in and kissed Tamara, he went to pull away after a peck but Tamara pulled him back in with a messy game of tonsil tennis. After a few minutes of kissing, Tamara pulled away. Jake was really getting into it.

"My go?" Jake asked.

"Yep." Tamara smirked.

"Jenna. Truth or dare." Jake asked.

"She had to think about it for a while. Truth." She smiled.

"Is it true..you enjoyed making out with Matty? A little more than you should of?" Jake asked, with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah..I guess." She answered, telling him the truth.

"What?" Jake was shocked.

"Look guys, we've all had a little too much to drink. Lets hit the hay." Matty gestured, standing up.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Tamara laughed, picking up some empty beer bottles.

"No you don't have to do that. I'll do it tomorow." Matty smiled.

"You sure? We don't mind helping." Tamara smiled, Matty looked over to see Jenna looking up at him hopelessly and Jake starring at her.

"No, I'm sure." Matty smiled back. "Come on guys, lets go to bed."

It took a while to get everyone upstairs and in the correct bedrooms but when they were all in bed, Matty couldn't help but toss and turn, knowing the girl he loves is in the bedroom next door and her boyfriends been passed out in the bedroom down the hall. He decided to see if Jenna was awake. He got out of bed, stood only in his boxers he made his way to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Jenna opened the door wearing one of his football jerseys. It went down to the middle of her thighs and it was hanging down on one of her shoulders.

"Hey." He smiled, admiring her figure.

"Hey yourself." She smirked back, noticing he was looking her up and down."

"You..um..you okay?" He stuttered.

"Tamara's asleep, should we talk in the room your staying in?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." Matty smiled, taking her hand. Jenna quietly closed the door and followed him. When they were in James' bedroom they silently closed the door and locked it. Without a word Matty had wrapped his arms around her and they were kissing. They made their way over to the bed and led facing eachother, just kissing.

"This is perfect. I feel so safe when I'm with you." Jenna smiled, running her hands through his hair.

"I know babe, me too." He smiled back.

Sorry, another short one! I hope you've enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm _so sorry _I haven't had time to update, I know it's been a while since I've updated the story but I've been sooo busy! I haven't forgotten about you guys! But here is your update, and I hope you enjoy! I did make Tamara and Matty out to be really friendly but I PROMISE there is NOTHING between them, I'm building up a friendship for them, it all fits in later in the story guys so don't worry! All reviews/idea's/suggestions are welcome! So guys, was I the only one who practically died at the season finale of _**Awkward**_? I literally screamed at the outcome, so amazing! Jenna and Matty are just _so so perfect!_

_No beta, all mistakes are souly mine. I'm sure there will be a few, I'm tired guys!_

Chapter 6.

_Jealousy, mistakes and regrets. _

After last night, just holding Jenna, laughing with her, kissing her, everything seemed so perfect. Until the morning of course, when Jenna had to go back to Jake. He sat there glaring at them, watching as they fooled around acting like kids, play fighting and giggling on the floor in his living room, he just want to run in and sweep Jenna into his arms and tell Jake everything. Jake is the most innocent in all of this, every time he see's them together, looking so happy, he just wanted to punch him, even though he'd be the first person to admit Jake was the only innocent one, it hurt him so much to do this to him.

"So guys, what party we hitting up tonight?" Matty spoke, trying to not let the jealousy get the best of him.

"Hey I heard that cheerleader Adrian's having a party tonight." Tamara exclaimed running into the living room from the kitchen, the girl knew how to eat!

"Adrian Lee? Matty isn't that the girl you were fucking?" Jake smirked, holding Jenna close him. Matty looked at Jenna's facial expression which didn't even change. Not even a hint of jealousy.

"Dude I only fucked her once, girl knew what she was doing." Matty smirked, putting on a front, and again, Jenna's expression didn't change.

"She's such a whore!" Tamara laughed.

"Hey maybe you should start dating her, get back out there." Jenna smirked. There is was. The witty remark, and a slight glimps of rage in her eyes.

"Nah. I mean, she's a cool girl, she's okay for the odd bang and boot but she isn't girlfriend material. Plus, I don't need a girlfriend, I got a different girl everyday." Matty answered, he thought about what he said after he had actually said it. Shit. Not a cool move Mckibben.

"We gonna hit the party or what?" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah man, we're hitting the party." Matty smirked.

"Oh my god! If we're going to that party, I totally need to look hot as shit! I need to find someone to beer goggle with infront of Ricky. I'm gonna show that asshole what he's missing out on!" Tamara exclaimed, getting exited.

"Don't you think our little show was enough last night?" Matty smirked, using a seductive tone.

"I think he could use a little more toturing." Tamara smirked back.

"Well, you know where I am if you need a hand." Matty winked, causing Tamara to blush.

"I may use you as a last resort." Tamara replied in a witty tone, which was unusual for Tamara and she was usually so serious.

"Okay." Matty shot her another smirk before looking over at Jake and Jenna. Jake seemed interested by Tamara and Matty's banter, but Jenna on the other hand, didn't look the slightest bit amused.

As the day went on, everybody left leaving Matty a few hours to clean up the house and bedrooms and get ready for tonight. Matty had a feeling that he was going to have to use his famous Mckibben charm on a few more lucky ladies before he could have what he wanted.

**MSG: Outside bro. Hope your ready for tonight. Jake. **

Matty took one last look in the mirror and put on a little bit more colonge before leaving his house and rushing to the red car parked at the bottom of his drive.

"Hey guys!" Matty smiled before jumping in the back seat with Tamara.

"Hey." They all smiled in return.

"You both look very beautiful ladies." Matty smiled as he admired their figures, outfits and make up. Tamara had her hair down and curly, the same as she normally wore it but she had put a lot of effort into it tonight, and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a short, purple dress which stopped at her shoulders and just under her bum by the looks of it, and it really hugged her figure. Whereas Jenna, she actually had her hair down and straight, miminal make up, which Matty thought looked amazing, she wore a similar dress but hot pink, which was a little longer than Tamara's but not by much, she was also showing a little more clevage than Tamara. She looked..wow. He was pretty much speechless. She was by far, the most beautiful girl Matty had ever laid eyes on, and believe me, Mattys been with and seen plenty of beautiful girls.

"Thanks Matty! So you think I look hot enough to rub in Ricky's face?" Tamara asked, not in a flirtatious way but in a serious way.

"The guy's gonna be sorry he didn't lable you his. Trust me, I've been in the situation where I didn't lable the girl I love to be mine, it's the worse feeling ever." Matty said, giving her his honest opinion.

"You never know, maybe it's not too late." Jenna said, not even realising what she had said. "Thanks Matty. This is Tamara's work." Jenna smiled.

After sitting in tention as they made their way to the party, they had finally arrived.

"You guys ready to get shit faced!" Matty shouted as he jumped out of the car.

"Dude you need to stop getting so drunk at parties. You're really getting around these days, you might catch something." Jake said, concerned.

"Don't worry about me bro, I got 2 packets of durex and I get tested all the time." Matty smirked, trying to ignore the fact Jenna was practically rubbing Jakes abs raw as they stood by the car waiting for Tamara to get out so they could lock uo. But he got anxious when Jenna started whispering into Jakes ear causing him to giggle.

"Hey man, can I borrow one of those?" Jake smirked, looking over at Matty.

"Um..sure." Matty smiled, trying to not let his anger rise to the serface.

"Actually, could you make that two?" Jenna asked and she winked playfully at Jake.

"Sure." Matty said, handing the condoms over. "You crazy cats behave. And I don't wanna see you until I'm shitfaced and I've banged at least 3 girls! Matty laughed, walking ahead before he spoke words of anger. Matty knocked on the door.

"Mckibben!" Adrian shrieked as she pulled him in for a hug. Matty waiting until Jenna, Jake and Tamara were behind him before he spoke.

"Grab some of your girl friends and some beer, and lets go up stairs and have our own little party If you know what I mean." Matty winked, laying a soft tap on Adrians ass.

"Blondes or brunettes?" She smirked.

"Any..no wait..both." Matty smirked back. He looked behind him and saw that he had fully gained everyones attention. "Tamara?" Matty asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, still in total shock over what he had just said to the cum-dumpster of their school, and how she had just replied.

"After I'm done, I'll clean myself up and we'll have a beer. Sound cool?" He asked. He wasn't trying to sleep with her, he just felt like he could be 'Matty' infront of her, not 'Mckibben the school stud'. Plus it gave her some rep for hanging with him, she loves being on the rumour wheel whether the stuff about her is true or not.

"Sure, sounds great. Come find me." Tamara smiled before making her way into the house, leaving Jake and Jenna to walk past.

"So wish I could be you right now dude! That chick is smokin' hot!" Jake whispered into his ear and Jenna practically dragged him passed.

"So..let the night begin." Adrian smirked, speaking in a dark, seductive tone.

"That was amazing!" A cure blonde girl proclaimed, you could tell she wasns't the brightest of people but she certainly paid up for it in the bedroom.

"I agree!" A brunette girl smirked, she seemed like a bitch but she was very developed in the breast section.

"He lives up to his reputation doesn't he girls?" Adrian spoke. All three girls were led in the kingsize bed staring at Matty in awe as he came out of the on-suite bathroom with just a towel on.

"Thank you, ladies. You girls we're amazing." Matty smirked and he dried off and began dressing himself.

"Anytime." All of the girls spoke at the same time, causing everyone to smirk.

"Well ladies, I've just loved you and now I have to leave you. I'll be seeing all of you again." Matty smiled as he left the room, leaving them love-stuck and gossiping. The Mckibben charm had once again paid off, he was feeling pretty exhausted now. He made his way to the beer and poured one, drank it all at once and poured himself another, did the same and finally poured one to drink slowly. He needed these beers.

"Hey Tamara!" Matty called, he looked over and saw she was being 'digitized', as she would call it, by some jock.

"Matty! I'll be with you in a second!" She called back, she was going to be a while he could tell. Matty continued to look around the house, moving though hundreds of people. He made his way to the conservitory which was attached to the house from the kitchen, that's where the dancing was going down. He looked around the huge space, the conservitory looked bigger than the house. His attention was quickly stolen to see Jake, with some slutty blonde girl grinding all over him, it wasn't until he got a closer inspection that he realised he knew the slutty blonde. It was the not-so-slutty god obsesses Lissa.

"Dude wheres Jenna?" Matty shouted into Jakes ear so he could hear over the music.

"She's out back!" He replied before returning his attention to Lissa.

"Shit." Matty mumbled making his way to the exit that led to the garden.

"JENNA?!" He called around.

"Matty!" She shouted as she ran into his arms, she had been crying. He pulled her into his tight embrace and just held her for a while.

"What's wrong, J-town?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Jake just dumped me infront of a room full of people, that wasn't the upsetting part, he had the nerve to say I was dragging him down and I was boring infront of most of the school. I know Sadie's not going to let me live it down." Jenna spoke, holding him, not wanting to leave his embrace.

"Don't worry about them..." Before Matty could finish his sentence, she spoke again.

"You hurt me." Jenna spoke sheepishly, but when Matty tried to pull away and look at her face she clung tighter to his perfect body. Matty sighed, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't know what to say. I love you Jenna Hamilton, and I promise to never, ever hurt you as long as I can help it I won't let any body hurt you. I've been a bit of asshole lately to state the obvious, but I will change. I'll do anything for you. I love you from the bottom of my heart.

"I love you too. I love you so much it kills me when we're apart. And right now, all I wanna do it rip your clothes of and show you how much I love you right here, right now.

"Then lets." Matty smirked.

"No sex until you've been tested, I'll come and get tested with you." Jenna spoke seriously.

"Deal." Matty smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"And to make sure I don't screw it up again, let's DTR." Matty said.

"Wait, you actually know what 'DTR' means?" Jenna wasn't sure which one she found more shocking, the fact Matty knew what it meant or he was actually going to make this offical.

"Let's define the relationship baby. Jenna Hamilton, will you be my girlfriend?" Matty spoke loudly so people standing in ear shot could hear.

"Yes I will Matty Mckibben." She smiled looking up at him, wrapping one arm around his neck pulling him in for a slow, deep passionate kiss. After a few minutes they seperated panting for air.

"Now, lets go inside so I can show everyone that I have the most beautiful girl in the world. Inside and out." Matty didn't have a flirtatious grin on his face, just a goofy Matty smiled. The one that she adored.

"Lets. I can show all of these skanks that I got the most caring, beautiful boyfriend in the world. Inside and out." She giggled and she mocked his words, yet she meant them.

"Before we go inside and dance our asses off, now you're my girlfriend, I give you premission to call me M-Dawg." Matty laughed.

"I'm not gonna call you that!" She burst out laughing.

"It was worth a shot." He laughed. "Come on, let me show you how to dance girl!" Matty laughed.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Can't we just sit and watch everyone else?" Jenna asked, still wearing the biggest smile.

"Oh you're dancing, we're gonna dance out butts of J-town no ifs or buts!"

"Well be carful, I might just make you look ridculous on that dance floor with my amazing moves!" She laughed, Matty laughed as he held her hand and led her inside and onto the dancefloor.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note; Long time, no update! Sorry it's taken me so long. By the way, I couldn't think of any other Jocks names from the show aside from Matty and Jake so I just put Dan, I also don't know all of their parents names so I'm just going with saying _'Jake's mom, ect ect'. _I'm sure there are going to be multiple mistakes as I wrote this as fast as I could cramming as much in as possible, so don't leave reviews telling me my grammar/spelling sucks. I'm a little rusty at writing but I hope you enjoy, I spent so long writing this, but I should hopefully have another update up soon! Enjoy! :))

Chapter 7

_Curiosity, parties and secrets._

Jenna and Matty had spent every possible second they could with each other even when they couldn't find anything to speak about, they were just happy to sit in silence, just enjoying being together. It was a few weeks before Jake could actually sit with them both, even though he was the one that broke up with Jenna, it hurt him to know that Matty had kept him in the dark about their relationship and it killed him to know Jenna was clearly still in love with Matty while they were together. Matty usually had to meet Jake alone, but they all still sat together at school. They're all just happy that they can still be friends.

"So, Jake, um, how's it going man?" Matty asked nervously, clearing his throat.

"It's good thanks, man. Oh hey, thanks for hooking me up with Adrian. That girl is a godess." Jake laughed, scanning Jenna's face, then quickly looking over at Tamara.

"Wait, your sleeping with her?" Jenna asked before she could even think, doing her best to hide the little hint of jealousy.

"Yeah. Why?" You could tell by the look on his face he was surprised at her reaction, he looked over at Matty to see if he'd noticed, but he seemed more concerned with his sandwich.

"Oh, nothing. I just..uh.. "

"Oh, is it true she has a tramp stamp? A tattoo of a butterfly on her butt cheek?" Tamara interrupted, bailing Jenna out. She noticed the corner of his lip quirk into a smirk.

"Yeah." Matty answered, completely taking to words from Jakes mouth. He had noticed at what he said and tried to focus his attention back on his sandwich to avoid Jenna's glare.

"I have pictures, but you don't want to see them." Jake smirked.

"Holy fuck! Yeah I do, let me see!" Tamara automatically screamed in excitement. "I thought that was a rumour, I didn't think she'd actually have it." Tamara laughed.

"Here." Jake said, showing her nude photo's of the promiscuous cheerleader.

"Oh my god, that is priceless! What a slut!" Tamara laughed.

"I know." Jake smirked. Tamara and Jake were completely oblivious to Matty and Jenna, who were sat exchanging looks.

"Guys, I have to um, go to the bathroom." Jenna got up from the table and began to walk away.

"Uh, one second." Matty excused himself, walking up behind her. "Jenna wait, look I'm sorry. I was only answering her, it wasn't like I sleeping with her again." Matty tried to justify himself, putting his palm to his face.

"Matty." She said pulling him aside so she was leaning against a pole and he was in front of her. "I know, you don't have to apologise We weren't together, you were going through a hard time because of me. I understand, we're together now that's all that matters. I don't want you to feel like you have to regret it, stud." She smiled, hiding her jealousy. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"I love you, Jenna Hamilton." He smiled, causing her to giggle.

"I love you too, Matty Mckibben." She beamed. He let her down, and made his way back to the table where Tamara was sat alone.

"Where's Jake?" He asked, reaching the table and sipping his drink.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom or something." Tamara replied, her face buried into her phone. "He sent me the pictures, look!" She laughed hysterically waving her phone in her face.

"I've seen it all before." He laughed. They were silent for a minute.

"Matty, while we have a second alone, I just want to say you've been a really great friend to me, and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship by telling Jenna what happened between us." She said, changing her smile to a serious expression.

"Thanks, Tee." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, looking down at her phone and bursting into laughter again.

*Jenna's point of view*

She looked at herself in the mirror after splashing her face with water.

'I'm happy. I'm with Matty. I don't care about Jake sleeping with the school slut, or Matty. I don't want to know who else Jake's banging. I don't want to know what's going on with Jake.' She thought. She couldn't help but wonder about Jake, she knew she didn't love him, she didn't have and serious feelings left for him. 'I just..god. I just didn't think Jake was like that.' She thought as she sighed. She splashed another handful of water on her face before taking another look in the mirror, grabbing a paper towel she dried her face and made her way to the door.

"Not so fast." Jenna rolled her eyes are she turned to face the familiar voice from the cubical. Sadie Saxton. Great, just what she needed.

"What?" Jenna mumbled, crossing her arms.

"A little birdie told me you and Mckibben are somewhat of an item now." Sadie spat, copying Jenna's gesture.

"Yep. Can I go now? Mckibben, my boyfriend, happens to be waiting for me." Jenna spat back, turning to face the door.

"I hope you know he's not serious about you." Sadie snapped.

"And why is that?" She smirked, intrigued as to what Sadie's response would be.

"Well, in case you haven't heard, he's been fucking nearly every girl who looks his way. Me, Adrian and the rest of my tramp squad, all 23 of them apart from Lissa. Oh and many more. So, many more." She emphasised the word 'so' to make it more drastic, in hopes of getting to Jenna.

"Oh Sadie." She paused, changing to a blank facial expression, causing Sadie to smile. "I thought you were going to tell him something I didn't already know." She and Sadie swapped facial expressions. Jenna felt stronger than ever every time she made Sadie doubt herself. She turned and headed for the door, once again.

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds, you're welcome." Sadie was still in shock but she always had to have the last word.

Jenna simply turned her head back. "Keep thinking that." She ignored any other comment that came from Sadie's direction. She made her way back to the table where Matty, Tee and Jake were in mid-discussion.

"What are we talking about guys?" She smiled.

"We're trying to arrange something to do on break. It's already Friday today we break up for 2 weeks. There are a few parties on but nothing raging so I'm not interested. I mean we have weeks to attend parties. I'm thinking, something different." Tamara explained. She always had pre-planned our weekends, which was great because she always knew the place to be.

"Sadie Saxton's having a rager tomorrow night, actually. She invited me." Matty said.

"She invited everyone on the internet." Jake laughed.

"I know, I got invited via the internet, text and voice mail. And personally invited by her." Matty cringed.

"Yeah, everyone's been asking me if I'm going. Ricky Schwartz even tweeted saying 'a party isn't a party without J.J.T.M drama. I'm guessing that's us." Jenna shrugged.

"I'm not interested in attending that skitches party. It's weird though isn't it, lately people have been inviting me to parties so I don't have to gate crash anymore." Tamara laughed.

"I guess you could say we've all gone up in popularity ranks now." Jake kinda liked it, before he was popular but now it seemed different. It wasn't him, Matty, Sadie and Lissa. It was him, Matty, Jenna and Tamara. They've survived the drama, they're not under Sadie's little spell and even though Matty and Jenna bothered him a little bit, he could be himself around them.

"True. Oh my god! We should all totally say we're going, but like, not go. That would crush her. Let's face it, Jake and Matty are the hottest guys in the school, everyone wants 'the' Jenna Hamilton at the party, the girl practically lives in the rumour wheel, and well me because I'm awesome at partying. When we don't show, her party will just be some lame get together." Tamara smirked, mocking a manic laugh.

"It's actually a great idea, a party isn't a party without us." Jake added, laughing along with everyone.

"I like it, Tee. Your mind works in evil ways." Jenna laughed.

"So it's decided. But what are we actually going to do?" Matty added, with a blazing grin.

"Guys, Adrian's coming over. Let's put the plan into action. I'll walk away, Matty, Jake, get her to tell everyone who's anyone you're both going to the party alone. " Jenna quickly whispered, but loud enough for the little group to hear, before getting up and walking away pretending to be on the phone.

"Boys. Tamara." Adrian smiled, holding her books beneath her well exposed cleavage.

"Hey." Matty and Jake smiled, Tamara just smiled.

"So Tamara, I heard about you and Dan. He hasn't stopped speaking about you since my party." Adrian smiled.

"Oh, right. Him." Tamara answered after a confused look.

"I never realised how much we had in common." She smirked.

"Me neither." Tamara used to most sarcastic smile she could.

"So, are you all going to Sadie's party?" There it was. Matty knew he had to think of something to say, and fast.

"Yeah, we're totally hitting it." Matty sent a wink in Adrian's direction.

"It's a shame you're going with Jenna." She gave him the same seductive look that he gave her to get her into bed.

"Well, what if Jenna wasn't going." Jake smiled, engaging in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" She asked while seating herself, unable to hide the grin on her face. She didn't have a problem with Jenna, she actually liked her, but she also liked her boyfriend.

"Jenna's got a..uh..thing. With her parents. She's not coming. And well, what Jenna doesn't know, can't hurt her." He smirked.

"Damn right bro, me and you alone with every chick in the school." Jake laughed, high-fiving Matty.

"Well, I am definitely going to be there." She looked like she was going to jump with joy. "Wait, Tamara, your not going to tell Jenna?" Matty's eyes widend. He did not think this through.

"Uh, no." she paused. "I'm looking for some of their famous action myself." She wasn't sure if she was making herself believable She tried to look serious, but she wasn't sure if she was going to crack.

"From personal experience, I don't blame you. Me and you could be friends, you know." She smiled.

"Yeah.." She smiled, sure that Adrian was eating it all up. Matty looked over and saw Jenna sat alone at a table pretending to speak on the phone but could tell her attention was focused on the table.

"Look, I need a favour." Matty looked Adrian in the eye.

"Sure, anything." She smirked.

"Tell everyone, I'm going the the party alone. I need as many chicks lined up as possible." He smirked back.

"And me." Jake added, smiling.

"Tell Dan and the jocks, I'm totally up for anything." Tamara added.

"Sure thing boys. Tamara, here's my number." She paused, writing her number down. "We really should be friends." She smiled, before walking away. When she was sat back at the cheerleading table, Jenna made her way back over.

"So?" She asked.

"It went great. It felt so weird lying about that." Jake said, noticing her face he new she wanted more detail. "She believed it. Honestly, it's all set."

"Yeah, it's all good." Matty smiled, pecking her lips.

"Tamara, you are a total genius. I was sat over there for like 5 minutes and already 4 people asked me if I was going. I said no." She smiled.

"I know, right?" She giggled. "Oh guys, I could barely hold back my laughter when I said 'I want some of their famous action', so gross." She said, mocking herself and laughing, causing everyone to laugh.

"Guys, I thought of something to do!" Jake smiled.

"What?" They all asked.

"I can get the keys to my parents cabin. It's my dad's for when he goes hunting but he'll let me have it if I lay on the 'I'm a lonely child, you got divorced and ruined my childhood' thing. He'll totally let me have it!" Jake offered.

"Dude are you sure?" Matty asked.

"Yeah man, It's 2 bedroom so you and Jenna, me and Tamara.." he paused nervously. He didn't mean it like that, it just came out.

"It's cool, as long as you don't sleep completely naked." Tamara laughed, putting Jake at ease.

"Yeah well, I can have my dad call all of your parents." Jake finally said.

* * *

A few hours after school had finished Jenna was sat in her room, writing her blog when Matty, Jake and Tamara entered her room.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" Jenna asked, surprised. She closed her laptop lid and slid it under the bed.

"My dad called all of your parents, so they came here to discuss it. Like, sleeping arrangements, food, money, safety, how they can contact us, that kind of thing." Jake said.

"Wait, so we're all aloud to go?" Jenna asked.

"Hopefully." Matty smiled, joining her in the bed greeting her with a kiss. She always go so lost in his eyes, they were so beautiful. Every time he was near she could feel her heart start racing, the butterflies start dancing, she was the happiest girl alive.

Tamara and Jake sat at the end of the bed 'aww-ing'. They all sat and talking about how fun this would be, what they could do, and Tamara tried keeping up jotting idea's down for her plan. A few hours later they were all led down next to each other in Jenna's king-size bed looking at her ceiling still stuck in conversation when they were all called downstairs and seated squashed up next to each other on the sofa.

"Okay. We have decided that this isn't a good idea." Jenna's mom said with a straight face, causing disappointment to fill the kids faces up. "But..we're going to let you go anyway." She smiled, with the rest of the parents. They were all there, Jenna's mom and dad, Matty's mom and dad, Jakes mom and dad and Tamara's mom.

"Really?!" They all screamed with excitement.

"We were kids too, you know." Smiled Tamara's mom.

"But there are some conditions." Added Matty's dad.

"What are they?" Asked Matty, looking at Jake, Jenna and Tamara. None of them knew which parents to look at, it was weird seeing their parents together.

"Number 1, have fun." Smiled Matty's mom.

"Number 2, stay out of trouble." Jakes mom added.

"Number 3, please don't mess up my beautiful cabin." Laughed Jakes dad, with all of the other parents laughing.

"Number 4, make memories." Smiled Jenna's dad. Without another word all Jenna, Matty, Tamara and Jake were up thanking and hugging parents.

"Well, number 1, you guys rock!" Tamara screamed.

"Number 2, you won't regret this!" Jenna also screamed.

"Number 3, we will take care of the girls." Jake smiled.

"Number 4, you are the best parents in the world!" Matty added, using a charming yet sensible smile he usually used with peoples parents.

"Okay, it seems we have some packing to do." Lacey smiled, everyone said their good byes and arranged for times to be picked up, they decided to take Matty's truck. All of the dad's headed out to get supplies and food and all of the mum's went home to help them all pack.

* * *

_*The next morning*_

While the young group were loading there stuff into the back of Matty's truck, the dad's were all discussing sports, deciding they had a lot in common and the mom's were all sat in the living room. It seemed that this was going to be the start of many new friendships.

"I'm glad that the kids are going away. Gives them a break away from all of the school drama." Said Lacey, Jenna's mom.

"Yeah me too, I remember what it's like to be in school." Smiled Matty's mom.

"Me too, it wasn't perfect but they were the best times of my life." Smiled Tamara's mom.

"I'm really happy they're going away, I wish I could of done something like this when I was at school." Smiled Jakes mom. "It's so great how they are all still friends. Jake's really happy for Matty and Jenna. I think he's got his eye on Tamara." She added.

"My Tamara's a beautiful girl and Jake seems like such a nice boy." Smiled Tamara's mom.

"Matty's head over heels for Jenna, she's a perfect match for him." Added Matty's mom.

"Jenna's the same. I remember dating in high school, the parties, the boys, the sex.." Jenna's mom smiled, and burst out laughing along with the other mothers.

"Oh don't we all! Best days of our lives!" Added Jakes mom.

"I don't know about you, but I was at it like rabbits at their ages!" Added Tamara's mother between breaths.

"My whole life revolved around boys, seriously. I don't think I was single for long in high school, in my last year I met Matthews father, the sex was so good I married him!" Said Matty's mom. They were all howling with laughter, exchanging embarrassing school stories.

Jenna's mom was halfway through explaining how she and Jenna's father had met when Jenna, Matty, Jake and Tamara entered the room.

"We're all set." Smiled Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note; another update! Hope you all enjoy.

No beta, all mistakes are purely mine.

Chapter 8

On the way down to the cabin, they played the music loud; they sang, laughed and mimicked dance moves. Matty looked over at Jenna passenger seat. She looked so beautiful, laughing and smiling. Every time he looked at her he just melted, he truly believed he was the luckiest man alive. His smile grew even wider, she was the one. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He turned his attention to the road and pulled into a gas station.

"Just got to fill up" He smiled to the group, jumping out of the car. Jenna, Jake and Tamara soon followed.

"When we're back on the road we should be there in about 20 minutes." Jake smiled.

"Sounds good" Tamara smiled. Matty pulled out the pump and began putting gas in the car.

"Oh hey, I got this." Jake smiled, offering to pay for the gas.

"No it's cool." Matty smiled. "But, you can go inside, grab some snacks and hand the money in for the gas." Matty smirked, handing him some money.

"Sure. Tamara you want something?" Jake asked, putting his hands into his pockets and giving her a sheepish grin.

"Well if you're paying." She laughed. "I'll come in with you." She gestured toward the door.

Matty turned to Jenna, put his hands around her waist and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she smiled brightly, and she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled.

"And why is that?" She smiled, biting her lip.

"Because I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world, I think things are working in our favor J-town." He smiled.

"Well, I have the most caring, handsome boyfriend in the world who, by chance, happens to be the best lover in the world." She smiled back.

"Wow, you are lucky. He gave her a cheeky grin, which send a warm feeling through her smile.

"I know." She laughed. He picked her up and placed her on the car bonnet. The sunlight highlighted her brunette hair and amazing smile. He leaned in and gently placed a small kiss on her lips. He leaned back to look into her eyes, but they were closed; she pulled him back into a deep, passionate kiss. He embraced the moment; he loved the way she ran her fingers through the scruffs of hair at the back of his head. It was a while before they came back up for air, when they did the noticed Jake and Tamara smirking in the background. Tamara was taking pictures on her new camera, Jenna and Matty both laughed.

"You guys finished your grope fest?" Tamara giggled.

"Hmm, I don't know." Matty smiled, turning his attention back to Jenna after receiving a playful nudge.

"Hey pass me the camera a second." Jenna smiled.

"Sure." Jenna jumped down from the bonnet and took the camera. "Jake get in a little closer." She smiled. Jake wrapped his hand around Tamara's back and they both pulled funny faces when the flash went off. Jenna laughed at the picture and showed Matty.

"Let me see." Jake smiled.

"Here" Jenna handed the camera to Jake and he and Tamara both giggled at the picture.

"What's the time?" Jake asked. When he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, everyone else did the same.

"Shit man, I got 28 messages." Matty laughed. "Hey listen to this."

**MSG: Hey Matty. Can't wait to see you tonight, I heard Jenna's not coming. Don't worry - you won't be lonely. Sadie.**

"Well, you certainly won't be lonely." Jenna smiled, placing a hand on his chest and leaning on her tip toes for a kiss.

"I got a 21. Man, I didn't think people were this desperate for us to show." Jake laughed.

"Listen to mine." Tamara laughed.

**MSG: Hi Tee. Just wondering if we could speak privately tonight, can't wait to see you, I miss you. Ricky.**

"Puke, no thank you, I'm totally over him." Tamara answered with a slight attitude, causing her friends to laugh.

"So, uh, Tamara, what's the deal with you guys?" Jake asked curiously. Matty and Jenna looked at each other then looked over at their friends.

"Nothing, he's so last month. I'm ready to move on." Tamara gleamed.

"Good." Jake smiled, this time it was Tamara giving the sheepish grin.

"Should we ask what's going on?" Matty's whispered.

"No, I don't think they know themselves. Let it play out." Jenna smiled, she looked deeply into her boyfriend's eyes, and her heart slowed down when he returned the look.

"We all ready to leave?" Matty asked.

"Yeah" Jenna, Jake and Tamara smiled, getting back into the car.

They continued the drive the way they did on the way down.

"Turn left on the next turn." Jake smiled.

"Okay man." Matty replied. When he turned left they came to a large, steel gate.

"Wow." Tamara and Jenna spoke in amazement.

"You think the gate is nice, wait until you see the inside." Matty laughed, vaguely remembering going there when he and Jake were young.

"This gate is so nice I would feel privileged sleeping next to it." Tamara laughed, everyone else soon joined in. Jake jumped out, typed in the code and jumped back in the car and they made their way up to the cabin.

"I thought you said this was a Cabin, It's like a palace." Jenna laughed.

"This is one of the many perks of divorces." Jake smiled.

They got out of the car, grabbed their belongings and made their way into the cabin.

"I wish my house was as nice as this." Tamara laughed.

"It really isn't that nice." Jake laughed.

"A whole week in this baby, I don't think I'm ever going to leave." Tamara had a serious expression on her face, which made it all the funnier for her friends.

"Matty and I will grab the bags and we'll go inside." Jake said, getting out of the car. They all got out of the truck, Jenna and Tamara insisted on helping and grabbing multiple bags. When they got to the door, Tamara took a few steps back to take a close look at the beautiful cabin.

"You coming in Tee, or you staying out here all night?" Matty laughed.

"Matty, you remember the bedroom my parents stayed in? The big one, you and Jenna can take it." Jake had only just managed to unlock the door before Tamara practically ran inside, admiring the cabin.

"Why do they get the big room?" Tamara called as she touched everything in sight.

"It's not much bigger than the one we're staying it." Jake called back, struggling with the luggage. "Do we even need this much stuff?" He laughed.

"We don't, they do. Chicks man" Matty laughed.

"Hey!" Jenna laughed. "It's not me; you're the one who spends 20 minutes on your hair using more hair products than anyone else I know." She giggled, raising and eyebrow in his direction.

"I need my hair to look great for the ladies" He joked.

"Is that so? I thought it was because of your awesome abs." She laughed.

"Them too" He smiled, walking over and pulling her in a hug.

"Well, you don't need to worry about your abs or your hair. I like you just the way you are." She smiled.

"Get a room." Tamara laughed.

"We already have one." Matty laughed. "Speaking of which, we better go unpack."

"Okay" Jenna smiled.

"Guys wait! Come here, stand by the fire place, but face the fire place. Jake you too" Tamara ordered.

"Okay…" They all did as she said. She picked up her camera, turned it on, pressed a few buttons and placed it on top of the fire place. Matty faced Jenna and smiled at her. Tamara quickly jumped in front, wrapped her arms around Jakes neck, and smiled toward the camera. The warning flash brightened the room and Matty quickly cupped Jenna's face and kissed her. When the flash went off, Matty and Jenna finished their kiss and smiled.

"This is definitely going to be a great picture!" Tamara screeched. They all agreed.

"Can we go unpack now?" Matty laughed.

"Yeah" Smiled Tamara.

Grabbing some things, Jenna followed Matty up the stairs. This place really was beautiful, a lot bigger than she expected. She actually expected a small, 1 bedroom cabin, pine walls and doors and moose heads. But instead, it was almost the size of her house, maybe even bigger. It was a nice, cream color. Some of the walls were pine wood, but it was beautiful. She could definitely make a habit of coming here. As she walked up the stairs behind Matty she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder from her surroundings to her boyfriend's ass. She loves his ass. When she got to the top of the stairs, there was only a tiny hallway; she followed Matty until they reached 2 doors. He opened the one on the left and let Jenna go in first.

"Wow, this is amazing. This is like the size of my bedroom, living room and kitchen put together!" She was really exited now, the bedroom was so beautiful.

"Yeah, there were 4 bedrooms but when Matty's mom and Dad broke up, he spent a lot of time converting them in too 2 big bedrooms instead." Matty chuckled.

"Wow." Jenna smiled. "It's amazing."

"You've said that twice." He laughed. "I know, I used to love coming here with Jake when we were kids, his dad used to take us hunting. I remember the first time we ever went hunting, I actually cried when his dad shot a rabbit." He nervously then sniffed his armpit when he had realized what he had actually said.

"Oh my god, I would have cried too." She said, sympathetically. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about telling me things like that."

"Embarrassed? What, no, I wasn't embarrassed." He answered, defensively.

"Matty, I know you. You only sniff your armpits when you're nervous or embarrassed." She laughed, sitting on the king-size bed.

"Oh, um, you noticed that, huh?" Again, he barely stopped himself from sniffing his armpit again.

"Come here." She smiled. He walked over and sat on the bed, she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"You think we have time?" Matty smiled, his day just kept getting better and better.

"Hmm, yeah, just think of it as settling in." She smiled, reaching for his t-shirt, she began tugging it off.

"I like the way you think." He smiled; at this point he was shirtless. He picked her up and placed her on his lap, she was wearing her unbuttoned shirt, a vest and a pair of shorts. He ran his hands over her body and began pushing off her shirt.

"These need to go." He was speaking low and softly, he began removing her top and bra. He could already feel himself growing hard. She unzipped his trousers and tried pulling them down, but she didn't have much luck so he took control, removing his boxers at the same time. While doing so, she took it into her own hands to remove her shorts and underwear.

"These need to go." She replied, tugging at his trousers. She unzipped his trousers and tried pulling them down, but she didn't have much luck so he took control, removing his boxers at the same time. While doing so, she took it into her own hands to remove her shorts and underwear. He maneuvered her around so she was led flat on her back in the middle of the massive bed, they were both completely exposed. He'd seen every inch of her body before, but never at the same time. This is the first time they were completely naked together. He leant over her, taking a minute to admire her, and began kissing her. He placed one hand around her neck, and began caressing her body, making his way down.

"No. No foreplay, let's just do it." She moaned every time he touched her, he made her crazy. She wanted it, and she wanted it now. He didn't say anything; he just sent a smile in her direction which made her want it even more. She opened her legs as wide as she could, giving him better access. He entered her slowly, taking his time to thrust in and out of her. He didn't want a quick fuck, he wanted passionate sex. Her hands were running wild all over his body, pulling his hair, scratching his back and placed firmly on his ass. She could feel herself coming close to an orgasm. She began moaning louder and louder, Matty began speeding up to so could match his orgasm with hers. Her toes began to curl; she locked her hands around his waist. Seconds before they were both about to cum, a sharp scream rang through their ears, instinct kicked in and they both jumped from the bed grabbing blankets to cover their exposed bodies.

"What the fuck guys!" Tamara screamed, covering her eyes, Jake on the other hand, couldn't control his laughter.

"You should fucking knock." Yelled Jenna, her face as red as a tomato.

"You can look now." Jake laughed; Tamara peaked through a gap in her fingers to make sure they were both covered up. They all exchanged a glare before they all burst out laughing.

"Shit. This is awkward." Matty laughed, still catching his breath.

"I can't believe that. I can never erase that from my memory." Tamara laughed.

"I'm so embarrassed." Jenna squeaked, catching her breath.

"You know guys, there is a lock on the door." Jake was in hysterics.

"So is there a reason you guys came in or did you just want to watch?" Matty laughed again.

"We were going to put on a movie, wanted to know if you wanted to watch one." Jake replied.

"But instead, we've been permanently scarred for life. Thanks guys." Tamara added, with a giggle.

"Any time." Matty laughed.

"I think this is going to scar me for life too. I can't believe you guys just…saw us." Jenna squeaked, still very embarrassed.

"Okay…why don't you guys get dressed and meet us downstairs." Jake, who was still finding this very funny, smiled before he and Tamara left the room.

"Oh my god" Jenna sighed, as she rested her head on Matty's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, J-town. It could have been a lot worse. At least it was them and not anyone else." He laughed, running his hands up and down her back.

"Yeah, you're right." She whispered, lost in his embrace.

They got dressed and joined Tamara and Jake.

"Finally, I'm picking the movie." Tamara smiled.

"Where's the food?" Matty asked.

"Dude, it's only been a couple of hours since we were stuffing our faces on the drive here." Jake laughed.

"Well, I've worked up appetite." Matty chuckled.

"Shut up." Jenna playfully slapped his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Long time, no update! I'm so sorry guys, I have no excuse other than I couldn't find the inspiration to write. This will be the last chapter guys, I'm hoping to start something new pretty soon. But, this is probably the longest chapter I've written, so I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry to end the story like this, but I planned on ending it in the last chapter, but I just had to write on! I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed, followed and favoured this story. I just love you guys! Anyway, enjoy! :3

No beta. All mistakes are 100% mine, and I'm fairly certain there will be a few.

* * *

Jenna's point of view.

Jenna led out on a blanket on the marble patio behind the luxurious cabin. Today had been perfect. Hell, the whole week had been perfect. They had plenty of beer, good food (mainly BBQ'a), a pool, bonfires and sex. A lot of sex. Could life get any better? Best of all, the weather had been awesome. Today was hot; the hottest of the year. Throughout the week, they gathered some pretty crazy memories to take home with them. Most of the crazy memories were due to Tamara, give the girl a few beers and she would literally do anything. They'd been at Mr. Rosati's cabin for 6 days know, so they all knew that tomorrow, their trip would come to an end. Jenna really didn't want to a while of being lost in her thoughts, she came back to reality when Matty called her name.

"J-Town, can I get you another drink?" Matty's smiled beamed brightly.

"I'm good for now." She smiled back politely. Jenna couldn't help but smile as her gorgeous boyfriend stood in front of a blazing bonfire, shirtless. God she was lucky. On impulse, she jumped out of her chair and ran into her boyfriends arms. Matty dropped him beer and lifted her up, she didn't make any objections. After a chaste but passionate kiss, Matty set her down and rested her hands around his waist.

"Hey babe, you know where Tee and Jake went? I haven't seen them for a while." Matty asked.

"I haven't seen them since they had a water fight, Jake chased Tamara inside." Jenna smiled, she had her head resting on Matty's chest listening to his heart beat.

"Ah, I see. Have those guys DTR'd or whatever you call it?" Matty chuckled. As if on cue, Jake and Tamara emerged from the cabin.

"Hey guys." Matty and Jenna smiled.

"Jenna. P.G.T, A.S.A.P!" Tamara's smile was practically ear to ear, she was either really happy or she was close to going a murdering spree.

"Huh?" Jenna was genuinely confused by all the letters. Although she understood A.S.A.P, she could barely remember the other letters Tamara had said.

"Private girl talk, as soon as possible." She urged, pointing to the door.

"Oh, sure." She gave Matty a soft but quick peck on the lips before she followed Tamara into the house.

"What's up?" Jenna asked.

"What's up? Me and Jake finally DTR'd. We're officially an item." She beamed.

"Yay! I'm really happy for you, Tee!" Jenna smiled, pulling Tamara in for a hug.

"Me too!" Tamara smiled.

"You know you could have just told me in front of Matty you know, we both know about your make out sessions." Jenna laughed.

"Yeah, we weren't really trying to hide them. The reason I've bought you inside is to tell you..." Tamara trailed off.

"Tell me..." Jenna asked, curiously.

"Jake and I did it!" She screeched.

"You used protection didn't you?" Jenna asked, almost immediately.

"Yes, Mom." Tamara laughed. "We used a condom and I've been taking your pill for the last week anyway."

"Goo..what?" Jenna wasn't even angry, she just seemed to find the thing hilarious. "You've been taking my pills? I don't mind running out and becoming pregnant if you're willing to keep it." Jenna and Tamara laughed. Jenna took a seat. "Details?" She smirked.

Matty's point of view.

"Wonder what they're gossiping about." Matty laughed.

"They're probably talking in private because I finally asked Tamara to be my girlfriend. " Jake smiled.

"No shit, man. Good for you." Matty smiled, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks man. We had sex too." Jake was basically shouting, Matty wouldn't be surprised if he started jumping in the air waving his hands around."

"Oh shit man, my baby's finally growing into a man." Matty joked, receiving a playful shove from Jake. "I'm happy for you, dude." He added.

"Thanks, Matty. I mean it. Don't deny it, you and Jenna have tried to set us up, haven't you?" Jake beamed.

"Not intentionally. But hey, worked out didn't it?" Matty smiled. "Tamara's a good girl Jake, and I know you of all people will treat her right."

"I will, I really like her. She's perfect for me." Jake had a sparkle in his eye, Matty really was happy for him.

"So...how was it?" Matty asked. Jake gave him a confusing look, Matty gave him a look as if to say 'the sex you just had'. Jake soon clicked on, widening his eyes in realisation.

"The sex." Jake confirmed. "It was great, but I think I slipped into the wrong h..." Jake had been cut of by Matty.

"Dude, too much information. I was expecting an 'awesome', 'great' or 'bad' answer. I don't need to know that shit man." Matty laughed, the more he thought of what Jake said the more he laughed, causing Jake to join in.

* * *

The day had passed by rather quickly. None of them had packed anything yet. They weren't leaving until the evening the next day so they had time to spend tonight relaxing. Now, it was 9 o'clock at night. It was still warm outside. They were all sat around a table, on deck chairs drinking beer from red SOLO cups. Although they weren't at a party, Tamara still saw it necessary to drink from those red cups she loved so much.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Tamara squealed.

"Well?" Jake chuckled, everyone gave Tamara their complete attention.

"Okay...so. Drinking game. Kinda like 'have you ever' but with a twist. You have to drink and remove an item of clothing. First one completely naked, has to be filmed jumping in the pool shouting some random shit. I know it's lame guys, but it passes the time. It's also a good way to get to know more about each other's sex lives." Tamara pleaded, afraid that no one liked her idea.

"Actually, I like the sound of that." Matty smirked.

"I'm definitely in." Jenna laughed.

"Baby, you're so smart." Jake smiled, brushing his lips against Tamara's.

"We're already at the 'baby' stage? I need to tweet this!" She squealed back in excitement. Tamara looked up to see the weird looks she was receiving from her friends. "Guys, I was joking." She laughed, everyone joined in.

"You're not joking, are you?" Jenna laughed.

"Nope." Tamara smirked, pressing 'send tweet' on her phone.

* * *

"So, seeing as it's Tamara's idea, I think she should set this up so shit can go down." Matty laughed. A few minutes passed and everything was set. Tamara had rearranged the chairs so Jenna and Matty were sat opposite of eacother and Tamara and Jake were also sat opposite. She had layed out 6 cups infront of each person and filled them with beer from a keg.

"Okay." Tamara sat rubbing her hands together. "Ready?" She asked, smirking around at her friends.

"Ready." They all responded.

"Let's get fucked up." Jake chuckled, drinking the rest of the contents from his previous drink.

"Me first. Have you ever...experimented with the same sex." She giggled, as she, Jenna and Matty drank a gulp from their cups and began removing their shirts.

"Really guys?" Jake laughed.

"Me and Jenna made out." Tamara replied.

"That is so fucking hot. I made out with a guy and let him give me a hand job when I was 14 in an all boys summer camp." Matty was barking with laughter, showing no signs of embarrassment.

"Saucy, I love it!" Tamara laughed.

"Ew, dude." Jake laughed.

"It happens man." Matty shrugged before laughed.

"Okay, my go." Jake smirked. "Have you ever been physically attracted to someone older than you, like a lot?" They all took a gulp of their beer and began removing another item of clothing.

"Dude, have you seen Jenna's Mom?" Matty joked.

"Why do you think I'm taking my shirt off?" Jake also joked.

"Guys." She laughed.

"No, J. They're right, she's like, the hottest MILF I've ever met in my life." Tamara laughed. The game went on for over an hour, now Jake had his socks and his boxers on, Matty only in his boxers, Tamara and Jenna were both only wearing their underwear and bra's.

"Okay, so I guess it's my go again." Jake smirked. "Have you ever...received oral sex?" Only Matty and Tamara drank this time, Matty removed his boxers and Tamara removed her bra.

"I guess I lose!" Matty laughed. "Camera ready?"

"Yep!" Tamara squeaked. She turned her camera on, changed the settings to record and gave Matty the okay. Everyone screamed and cheered Matty on and he stood on the diving board.

"I've dreamt about fucking a bold Brittany Spears!" Matty's loud words had everyone howling with laughter. Matty emerged from the water.

"Come on in, guys. The waters fine." He laughed. Deciding it was a good idea, Tamara had everyone say a few words into the camera before putting it back to its normal settings. She placed the camera and into the tripod and adjusted it.

"Okay Matty, come out of the pool a sec. You guys, remaining clothes...off." She laughed. With no objections, they all did as they were told.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied. "Join hands and face the pool." She laughed. Everyone obeyed. She pressed a few buttons and quickly joined her friends. She held Jake and Jenna's hand, with Matty on the other side holding only Jenna's hand.

"3-2-1 JUMP!" She screamed, as they were all in mid-air, a flash lit up the back yard to the large, luxurious cabin. Seconds later, they all emerged from underneath the water.

"Woah! I bet that pictures awesome." Jake beamed.

"With my bare ass? It's gonna be the hottest picture to ever be taken on that camera." Matty joked, using his wicked grin to make his friends laugh. Tamara was already half way out of the pool to go check it out before her boyfriend was pulling her back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed.

"Tee?" Jenna asked, stood in front of Matty who had his arms draped over he shoulders holding her hands.

"Yeah?" Tamara smiled?

"When did you get oral sex, and from who? It's the first I've heard of it." Jenna asked curiously. Unaware to Jenna, her boyfriends jaw dropped and his eyes widened, mirroring Tamara's facial expression.

"Um, uh.." Tamara tried to contain a normal facial expression. Matty was saying a name but he wasn't actually speaking, just mouthing it to her. "Dan! You remember the jock that digitized me? Him." Tamara tried faking a smile, she couldn't tell whether Jenna was buying it or whether she was going to freak any second now.

"Oh him. Gross." Jenna laughed.

"Yep." Tamara let out an awkward chuckle. Feeling the tension between Matty and Tamara, Jake, knowing about Tee and Matty, began splashing everyone with water. Everyone joined in and seconds later the 'oral sex' conversation was forgotten. About an hour passed when they decided to go inside and watch a movie.

"Hey guys, check on the picture!" Tamara laughed, everyone gathered round and laughed.

"This is going on my wall." Matty laughed.

"Same!" Tamara added,.giggling.

"It's awesome, guys. I love it." Jenna beamed.

"It is pretty great." Jake added. They all continued their way in the house wrapping themselves in towels, and just sat cuddled into each other for a while.

* * *

"Shit guys, it's mid-night. I need some clothes." Jenna muttered before giving Matty a long, breath taking kiss and leaving the room.

"J-Town, can you grab me some boxers please?" Matty called to Jenna who was halfway up the stairs.

"Sure." She called back.

"Jake, you need anything upstairs?" Tamara asked sweetly.

"Naw, I got this. I'll bring you one of my shirts and some underwear. Cool?" He smiled.

"Cool." She beamed, kissing him. As soon as Jake was out of earshot, Tamara's smile faded into a line of worry.

"Fuck!" she mumbled, loud enough for Matty to hear.

"What?" Matty asked.

"You know what! I was so close to caving in." Tamara whispered.

"Don't worry, its cool. She thinks it's Dan." Matty assured her.

"No it's not. I lied to her. It's one thing keeping the truth from Jenna, but lying to her? That's so wrong." Tamara began pacing and waving her arms about.

"Agreed. We need to tell her, I hate lying to her." Matty swallowed back a gulp, neither of them noticed Jenna stood on the bottom step.

"How do we tell her?" Tamara asked.

"Tell me what?" Jenna stumbled over to her best friend and her boyfriend. They stood in complete shock, silenced. Jake came into the room.

"Hey, Tee, do you want my white shirt or my blue one..." Jake trailed off. "What's happening?" He asked.

"This guys have something to tell me." Jenna's words seemed blunt, but her facial expression was enough to tell everyone how hurt and confused she was.

"Oh, fuck..." Jake mumbled, stepping back.

"Look, Jenna...this was before you and Matty got back together, okay?" Tamara broke the chilling silence.

"What happened?" She asked, speaking slowly.

"We were pretty drunk, J-town." Matty added.

"What. Fucking. Happened." She demanded.

"Jake was the one who..you know. Not Dan." Tamara whispered, unable to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Wha..what the fuck?" Jenna meant for it to come out harshly, but the words were obviously spoken out of hurt and pain.

"We weren't together..." Matty looked upset, he reached out to put his hand on Jenna's shoulder but she stepped back.

"You know, I really wouldn't have cared if you would have told me sooner...oh no...you did it at Lissa's party...didn't you?" Jenna couldn't hold back the tears. No one responded. "Didn't you?" She demanded, raising her voice.

"Yes." Tamara whispered.

"Jenna please, it was in the heat of the moment. I love you, and only you." Matty pleaded, again reaching for Jenna only to be backed away from again.

"You told me you only made out, because it didn't real right. Because you knew I still loved him. You said you never went any further because of me and my feelings. You lied to me. Both of you."

"Jenna I am so sorry." Tamara sobbed.

"I'm so sorry baby, the only thing I never wanted to do was hurt you, that's why we didn't tell you." Matty was even showing emotion, his eyes filled with tears.

"No, you know what? Just stay the away from me." Jenna whispered, she wiped her tears away from her cheeks with the sleeve of Matty's red, plaid button up shirt, only to be covered in tears again almost instantly. She turned and ran upstairs, and slammed the door loud enough to vibrate throughout the house.

"Fuck! So, stupid! What the fuck have I done." Matty yelled, falling to his knee's he placed his head inside of his hands.

"I'm checking to see if Jenna's okay.." Jake spoke softly.

"What?" Tamara asked, confused.

"If that was you or Matty up there alone with a broken heart, I'd do the same for you. She's fucking hurt guys, I'll let you know how she is later." Jake pleaded, hoping they'd understand.

"Okay." They both agreed. Jake was already on his way up the stairs.

Jenna heard a faint knock on the door she'd just abruptly slammed.

"Go away, now." She growled.

"It's me. Jake. Can I please come in?" He asked, concerned. Jenna got up from her current place on the bed and opened the door. The sympathetic look in his eyes only reduced her to more tears. Jake stayed speaking with Jenna for over 3 hours, constantly reminded her how much her best friend and boyfriend cared for her, and loved her. He had helped her calm down and understand the situation a bit more. Still, she was really torn up about the thing.

"Thank you, Jake. So much." Jenna whispered, offering a weak smile before wrapping her friend into a tight hug.

"You're welcome." Jake smiled, squeezing her before breaking the hug. "I'll let them know you're okay but you want to be alone." He smiled, opening the door. Before he left, she called him back.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Send Tamara up, please." Jenna whispered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but no fighting with my girlfriend unless you're wearing wet t-shirts and I can watch." He joked, Jenna let out a weak laugh. Within a minute, Tamara was stood in the entrance of the room.

"Jenna?" Tamara's eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Come in." She gestured.

"I'm so sor..." Tamara started, being cut off by Jenna.

"I forgive you." Jenna whispered, letting a tear fall from her eye.

"What? Jenna, you don't have to forgive me I was a total bitch for..." Tamara was getting slightly annoyed with being cut off, but she ignored it.

"Look, we all make mistakes. I make at least 4 a day and you still forgive me. Just promise me, never lie to me again? I don't think I could take the pain again." Jenna spoke softly, pleading to her friend looking her directly in the eyes.

"I promise. I love you so much, Jenna." Tamara finally broke down, pulling Jenna in for a very tight hug.

"I love you too, Tee." Jenna replied, also unable to hold back tears and she hugged her best friend. Half an hour passed and it was really late now. Tamara and Jenna sat and spoke of old memories and how thankful they both were to Jake for helping them through this. And Tamara began leaving.

"Tee?" Jenna spoke quietly. Tamara nodded. "Could you send Matty up,and tell Jake I said good night?"

"Sure. Night Jenna." She smiled.

"Night, Tee." Jenna smiled back. Within seconds, Matty entered the room and closed the door. She looked up and offered him a smile, a real smile.

"Look, Jenna..." Matty began.

"No..no-uh. No speeches. I forgive you for lying to me, I hope you can forgive me for being a real bitch at the time." Jenna's smile turned serious and she looked into her boyfriends eyes.

"Please, don't forgive me so easily. You're going to make me feel worse." Tears began rushing down his flustered cheeks. Jenna got up and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head deep into his chest.

"Baby, I'm going to forgive you. But I woke forget, and that's going to punishment enough." She whispered. "Just please, don't ever hurt me like that again." She pleaded.

"I won't. I promise you. I love you so, so much. You're my life Jenna. If I would have lost you tonight I would of never been able to live with myself. I never want to lose you, Jenna Hamilton. I love you." Matty whispered, running one hand through her hair and the other rested on her back. He spoke with raw emotion, he meant it and she knew it.

"I love you, Matty Mckibben." A few minutes passed before Jenna spoke again. "We should get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, baby." He answered. They got into bed and into the perfect spooning position. Jenna was still hurt from the events, but she knew she couldn't loose either one of them. She loved Tamara like a sister, and Matty, well he was the one she wanted to spend her life with. In the end, she loved him more than she did before. Overall, Jenna believed that tonight was just a look into the future. Every relationship had it's ups and downs, and as long as they were with Matty, Jenna really believed they could get through any thing as long as they had each other.


End file.
